


The Comfort

by Ellegamgee



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Brief description of claustrophia and claustrophobic situation, Canon typical background dangerous situation, Claustrophopia, Emotional/Mental Hurt/Comfort, Friar Velune is having a bad time, Gen, Taphophobia (fear of being buried alive), The Gang helps them through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegamgee/pseuds/Ellegamgee
Summary: Friar Velune is forced into a fearful situation. Luckily, they are with their friends, who are able to help them through it, and comfort them through their fears afterward.I have marked the majority of the parts of the story that deal directly at all with the claustrophopic situation, with a *****. In other parts of the story, there are descriptions of how the rest of The Gang try to help, which vaguely alude to the situation, as well as later some minor mentions of the effects of it, but I believe I have marked all the parts that deal with it directly. As Hannah always says, stay safe.Also involves each other member of The Gang doing their best to help Velune through it, in their own way. And a cuddle pile, because what better way for friends to comfort each other than that?
Relationships: Friar Velune & Betty Triguut & Meltyre & Fina Butterbuns & Sterling Whitetower, The Gang - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Comfort

Previously, on Inn Between:

“Are you _sure_ there is no other way through, around, whatever? _Any_ other way?

“Do you think I would ask this of them if there was any other way, Fina? We have a small _army_ of giants at our back and the only way that I can find is through here.”

“Velune, we. . . we can help, we _will_ help as much as possible. Do you think. . . Do you think you can. . . .?

“Oh, I. . .I. . . With you all with me, I. . . I can. . . I will. . . try.”

To say that it had been a difficult day for Velune would be an understatement. The day had begun with a fight against _giants_ , of all things. At first, the gang had done well against them, but unfortunately, there had been many more than they had originally thought, and they had needed to retreat. Their luck had worsened quickly, as they were chased through unfamiliar territory, cornered in a forested, mountainous area that seemed to have no way out. Sterling, scouting ahead, had found something, but Velune had almost wished he had not: an underground tunnel pass through the mountain. *****Not terribly deep, not extremely far, from what they could surmise, but very enclosed, and very small: The height seemed to be just a bit higher than the top of Betty’s head, and its width was only about two armspans across, if Velune had to guess. Even _looking_ at it had made it hard for Velune to breathe. 

But they had run out of options, and their friends needed them, so Velune went in anyway. With every step, with every moment Velune felt the world grow darker, felt stone and earth around and above them, enclosing and threatening to take them alive. Their senses numbed, frighteningly, and Velune felt themself lose control: shaking, crying out, leaving behind most rational thought and speech. It took everything they had to keep breathing, albeit raggedly- to put one foot in front of another- to not just collapse where they stood and scream. Yet even as panic pressed down on them like the weight of the world, Velune could tell their friends made every effort to alleviate their stress, their fear, and they latched on to these efforts like the lifeline they truly were.***** 

From the beginning, Sterling went first, always a few paces ahead, constant in his footfalls for Velune to follow. He spoke back to them frequently, quiet but firm, warning of any changes and encouraging their movement, confidence helping Velune to continue. ("This way, Friar. A bit steeper ahead, but easy ground where I am, and a little opener as well. Come, not too much more, I'm sure.")

Just in front of Velune was Fina, bringing Velune along with her in a melody: strumming softly when there was room, humming or singing when there was not. Though Velune had trouble following the song or tale that Fina made manifest, to them, it spoke of friendship and bravery that endures even in the face of the worst of times. ("In my heart, I hear a call,/ calling me there./ We will go there, /and back again.)

At Velune’s side walked Betty, and Velune spent most of this journey clinging to her. She held Velune’s shoulder gently, and occasionally gave other brief reminders of her presence, but was ever so careful never to press, never to do more than seemed welcome. ("We're here. Your friends are here. We'll keep you safe. We'll always be here for you.")

Behind them, lastly, was Meltyre, who had created lights to surround them, dancing constantly and lessening the dark. Velune was reminded of fireflies, of stars, of brightness and hope brought to form, encouraging them to follow and keep moving onward. ("It's. . . It's okay to be scared, Velune. I. . . I feel it all the time. But you have helped me so much, to not be so scared. Just. . . focus on us. I'll keep the way lit for you.")

******Though it felt like days, like eternity, Velune would find out later that it had been perhaps two hours, give or take, when they made it through the pass to the other side. At the first sight of true sunlight, they all exclaimed in relief, though Velune was of course the loudest amongst them, praising Pelor for their safe passage and deliverance. They couldn’t help but quicken their pace, until at last they were in the open air.***** Velune quickly put a great deal of distance between them and the tunnel, eagerness giving them surprising speed. With no thought to dignity, or their own old bones, Velune lay out on the grass, breathing deeply. The rest gave them space, and time, waiting patiently until they were ready to head toward the town in the distance, and the Goblin’s Head Inn that they knew would be there, somehow. 

Now, at their usual table, with their usual drink, surrounded by friends and with nothing to fear, Velune was starting to feel a bit like their old self. ( _My_ old _self._ Velune thought. _I will have to tell Fina that one sometime. She would like it._ ) Slowly, their mind rejoined the easy conversation. Though the day had been disheartening, a hasty retreat instead of their usual triumphant victory, none of Velune’s friends wished to let this spoil their evening. They all focused on lightening the mood, not in the least so that Velune could attempt to forget the day’s harrowing occurrences. For all their effort, Velune was ever so thankful, and could even say that they almost were successful, too.

Still, some things are hard to shake, and this was one of them. True, Velune no longer felt as much of the danger constantly pressing on them. ****** But, in a way that did not make sense, and that they could never quite explain to the others, the feelings that were so overwhelming in the tunnel still lingered. _Dark_ would not leave their mind, despite the many lights of the tavern. And the room’s open space did nothing to make their mind stop repeating: _trapped, enclosed, surrounded, above and below and all around, no way out and no one to hear. *****_ Velune fought this, reminding themself: _I am safe. I am with my friends, who care so much and have been trying so hard to help. I know this, but it is so very difficult to break free of the echoing in my mind! Pelor, please help me to remember, to make myself believe this to be true._

With a start, Velune noticed that the conversation had paused, and the others were looking at them: in confusion, in worry, in an aching desire to help without quite knowing how. Of all of them, Meltyre seemed to have the most understanding in his eyes, knowing what it was like to have a mind that would not allow rest. Velune remembered what Betty had said while "residing in the wizard," and almost considered talking to him about what they felt. But saying it out loud did not feel like it would be helpful, at least until they were a bit more calm in body and mind.

“Velune, are you. . . I mean, _Are you okay?_ Is a bad question to ask, considering. But, uh. . . . _Will_ you be okay?” Meltyre asked. 

“I’m. . . I’m. . . .” Velune almost said that they were _okay, fine, quite all right,_ but no answer close to that could come out of their mouth, knowing better than to pretend under their friends’ watchful eyes. “I will be all right.” Their voice shook despite effort, contrasting this declaration, which had been made at least partially to convince Velune themself. “It will take time, but I think I will be. For now, I. . . I think I will go to bed. Call it an early night, be better in the morning.”

“Hey, Friar, before you go, . . . we’re all _really_ sorry it came to that, making you. . . you know.” Fina said. “Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it, I mean. . . . Thank you for. . . pushing through for us. I know I can only _imagine_ how hard it was, and still is. So, to do that for us . . . it means a lot.”

“For what it’s worth, Velune, you were very brave today. In fact, I admire your bravery.” Sterling told them. Velune shook their head, and almost spoke in denial of this, but Sterling spoke on. “Fighting your fears, battling against your own mind. . . . I think we all know well that can be more challenging than any external enemy. I know it may not feel like it, but you did well, astoundingly so, I would say."

“I suppose so.” Velune replied, voice weak, but pensive. “I. . . I am so very grateful for all of your help today, my friends. It would not have been bearable without you. You gave me a way and a reason to keep going, and helped me to remember that it would eventually get better, and that I was not alone. After all, if I had light, and song, and a voice ahead to guide me, and a friendly presence to ground me, my fears could not come to pass. At least, that’s what I tried to keep thinking, and what I almost made myself believe.”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Betty said, gently touching Velune on the shoulder, just as she had earlier. “If you need anything, we're here, just ask.” 

“Thank you. I will.” Velune paused, almost wishing to say more, but uncertain what exactly. They did not, at this point, know what _would_ make things better, and so did not know what to ask for, even if they had felt up to asking for help. “Good night, all.” With a faint smile toward their friends, Velune turned and made their way to their room, with a chorus of well wishes at their back. Low conversation continued as they made their way upstairs. 

After the events of the day, Velune expected to have uneasy sleep, or perhaps even nightmares, reliving a mix of that day with even worse ones, really one in particular. But, despite how _tired_ Velune was (fear runs the body down, they knew well), despite every effort, sleep could not come. As minutes turned into hours, Velune tried everything they could think of to sleep, but to no avail. Perhaps they could have helped themselves out magically, but Velune did not believe they had enough magic for that left that day. (At least, until after they rested, the irony of which was not lost to them.) And anyway, Velune bristled at the thought of using magic unnecessarily, and the stubborn part of their mind insisted that just helping them _fall asleep_ was very unnecessary. 

As they whiled the time away, Velune heard their friends one by one retiring to their rooms, accustomed by now to the noises of even the quietest among them. When the last to retire had finally done so (Meltyre, it happened to be tonight), Velune made up their mind that if they could not sleep, they would do _something_ to calm, or at least occupy, their restless mind. Putting on an extra layer over their sleep clothes, Velune shuffled out of their room and down the stairs, unsure of their destination but moving forward anyway. Downstairs, there was no sign of Tessa or anyone else Velune recognized. Both patrons still occupying the main room had fallen asleep or passed out where they sat. Instead of staying there, Velune made their way through rooms and halls, until they found the back door leading outside. 

Thankfully, the weather was favoring Velune when all else seemed to be doing quite the opposite. It was one of those rare nights in spring when it was warm, but not hot yet, with clear skies and only the occasional light breeze to cool them. Quietly, Velune opened the door and made their way through the yard behind the inn. Though some of it was already beginning to be cultivated, there was still an unused area with only soft grass, shaded by a lone tree. This was where Velune seated themself, leaning against its trunk and gazing upward.

Idly, Velune wondered if this area came with the inn every time it moved, and how exactly that would work, adding an extra layer to the always puzzling idea of the inn that had become attached, as it were, to themself and their friends. That thought soon became too difficult for such a night, and so they let it go. Instead, they let their mind wander to anything that would distract them from dark thoughts: prayers for relief and for their friends, spells that flowed through their mind, memories that spanned their long lifetime, snatches of stories and songs told by others. As their eyes looked skyward, Velune marvelled at the expanse of stars and the bright full moon, comforting them, a stark contrast to the unyielding darkness of earlier that day. They sighed, as close to content as they had been since leaving the others for the night. 

From the doorway, Velune heard footsteps and saw a figure passing through, shutting the door afterward. They tensed, ready to explain themself, hoping for nothing worse than that, until they realized that the figure was Betty. Despite her barbarian nature, Betty was fairly skilled at not making noise when necessary, so Velune surmised that she had been moving noticeably and making just enough sound as to not surprise them.

“Beautiful, huh?” Betty said quietly, gesturing up to the stars and moon that Velune had been gazing at when she arrived. Velune nodded. Betty made her way toward Velune and sat near them on the ground, though still a few paces away, giving them space. She tucked her knees up to her chin, attempting to be a bit less imposing, and looked to Velune, inquiring but not with any urgency or forcefulness. Still, Velune felt the unspoken question needed answering, and they could do that much. 

“I couldn’t sleep, as much as I tried.” Velune explained softly. “I needed. . . I needed to get out. My blankets, my bed, my room, everything was too confining, too . . . small.” Strangely, they had not put this into words even in their own mind, but as they said it out loud, they recognized how true it was. Such revelations seemed to often happen when sharing their thoughts with their friends, especially Betty, Velune realized. For a moment, they worried that they would not be understood, until Betty smiled and chuckled.

“Makes sense to me.” Betty said. “Everything is better out in the open air. Part of why I always want to go camping. This is close enough for tonight, though.” She paused, leaving a peaceful, not unwelcome quiet, before continuing. “Light sleeper myself. Heard you leave and not come back. Figured I’d check on you, see if you wanted company. Fine if you don’t though, I understand if being alone would be more helpful.” 

“No, I. . . I would like that. The company, I mean.” Velune replied. “Thank you. I. . . I don’t feel like tonight is a good night for me to be alone.” Betty made a satisfied sound, as if this was the answer she was hoping for. Then, she stretched herself out on the ground on her back, hands under her head and looking upward. Velune shuffled a little closer to her, enjoying just having another with them, making the quiet seem comforting instead of stifling. 

After some time, Betty stiffened suddenly. Velune at first wondered what caused this change, until they found what Betty was listening to: a commotion coming from inside the inn. Velune could hear a voice mumbling and a hasty charge through the back room, sounding like someone attempting to be quiet but failing miserably. As the door opened and someone came through, Velune noticed the crackle of magic. There was Meltyre, wide-eyed as if just awakened from sleep, yet determined as he ran toward them, a half-formed ball of energy in his hands. When he saw the two of them, he slowed, then skidded to a stop, blinking in confusion. 

“Velune?” Meltyre said, holding back a yawn. “And Betty? Is everything. . . . Uh. . . . Are you. . . . Is anything wrong?” 

"Not. . . really?" Velune said, perplexed.

"But you, I mean, why?" Meltyre did not seem to quite be able to articulate his question, but gestured first to Velune, then all around. As they figured what he meant, but before they could answer, Betty spoke up.

"They couldn't sleep, so they came here to get out for awhile." Meltyre made a soft sound of understanding. "I heard them and decided to see if they wanted company." He nodded, visually relieved. 

"And what brings you out here at this hour, young man?" Velune's voice had just a bit of teasing in it, yet Meltyre seemed to take their reprimand seriously, biting his lip and running his fingers nervously through his hair. It was then they noticed how haphazard the young wizard looked: robes slightly off kilter, no scarf, no hat, hair a mess. _He's not even wearing shoes._ Velune thought, not sure if they should laugh or chastise him in earnest.

“Um. . . . I, uh. . . I set magical alarms on all your rooms, you know. Kind of like how I do around the camp each night. They wake me up if anyone you don’t let in enters your room, or if you leave without coming back after awhile. I set them up before I go to sleep every night, and take them down every morning, whenever I remember. Just in case. And tonight, one got set off, and it was your room, Velune, so I was worried, and. . . .”

“You came to rescue me.” Velune said, fondness and amusement tinging their voice. Meltyre made an embarrassed sound, and let the orb that had still lingered in one of his hands dissipate. After a moment, he made two identical hand movements in the air, resulting in the far off sound of magic dissipating. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, Meltyre, even if it wasn’t quite necessary."

“Well, uh, you’re welcome. I guess. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Meltyre shuffled awkwardly. “I, uh. . . . I guess I’ll just head back to bed. Good. . . good night, Betty. Take care, Velune.” Betty met eyes with Velune, a wordless question in them, and Velune nodded to her. 

“Meltyre.” Betty called to him. “We’d like it if you’d stay, if you want.” Betty continued, gesturing for him to come toward her and join her on the ground. 

“Oh, uh. . . . oh, okay. Sure.” Hesitantly, he did so, sitting on Betty’s left, while Velune sat opposite him near her other side. He smiled at both, and as Betty laid back, Meltyre did so as well with a sigh, head resting against her side. Velune found themself mirroring him on Betty’s other side, surprising themself at how enjoyable this was. Slowly, Betty and Meltyre started a low conversation. Though Velune was still quiet, not quite wanting or able to find words, or even keep track of what was being said, they heard and felt their friends’ voices surround them. 

Not long had passed, when Velune discovered they were more focused on their friends' speech than they had thought they were. They only found this out when they realized that there was a sudden, new voice added to the conversation. “Are we having a sleepover? Apparently, my invitation got lost in the mail.” With a start, Velune looked up to see Fina, not far away, staring at the three of them with her arms crossed. “What are you guys doing out here at way-too-late-o-clock at night?”

Velune had little desire to explain themself, but luckily, this was not needed, as Meltyre gave an explanation on their behalf. “Velune, er. . . Velune couldn't sleep and. . . uh. . . needed some fresh air.” A sad smile flitted across Fina’s face, knowing without clarification what this was shorthand for. “Betty and I. . . both ended up checking on them, and just. . . . decided to stay.” Meltyre’s voice wavered even more than usual, but Betty was calm, even amused by the situation, judging by the faint guffaw of laughter that came from her. When Meltyre asked Fina a question, he seemed to have caught this amusement. “Why are you here, Fina?”

“Why are any of us here? It’s too late at night for philosophizing, kid. Even for our resident religious expert.” The deflection in Fina’s voice broke through what little haze of sleep had been left in Velune’s mind, and caused Betty to make a noise of indignation. “Fine. Velune, did you know you are _incredibly_ loud when you sleep? You snore a lot, and make really weird old person noises.” Velune did not know what to say to this, and so, said nothing. “But the thing is, I apparently can’t sleep now _without_ those noises. So, here I am.”

Fina strode nearer to Velune, and thoughtfully studied them, then spoke quietly. “You seem. . . better now, Velune. I’m glad.” The halfling leaned a bit closer to Velune, and whispered. “Don’t tell the others, but I was worried for you.” 

"I won't tell." Velune answered, conspiratorially using the same tone. "I thank you for your concern."

Fina glanced between the inn and her friends on the ground, hesitating, evidently wanting to say something, but not wanting to impose. “Right, uh. I’ll be heading back in. The inn. Try and get back to sleep, I suppose.” Fina took a few steps, then turned, stuck where she was. 

On the grass, there was a bit of shuffling, as Meltyre moved to look toward Velune. His smile was clever, his eyes were sparkling, and he seemed to have lost his worry and fear, if just for a moment. Velune nodded at him, attempting to match his smile and almost succeeding. “Come join us, Fina.” Meltyre’s voice was strong as he gave his request, though he was not able to keep the waver out of his voice for long. “I-I mean, if you want. We- Er, you know. I would like you to stay. And of course Betty does.” At this, Betty gave a sound of agreement without hesitation. “And Velune- Velune could use the company tonight. More-More the merrier, you know.” 

“Well, if you insist.” Suddenly, Fina’s demeanor transformed, as she grinned and jumped, humming a bit of a tune she had strummed earlier. She lay down, stretching herself out across Betty’s legs, making herself comfortable as if she had done so just the same way many times before. And indeed, she probably had. Slowly, Fina blinked, and yawned, then shook herself, settling in. “Since apparently, we aren’t sleeping tonight, how about a story?”

As Fina told her tale, of an adventure she had before meeting even Betty, Velune found that they could follow what she spoke of, with just a bit of effort. When her story reached a dramatic twist, it was no surprise when several gasps were heard. What was surprising was that one of the voices was heard not from those resting on the ground, but from near the door to the inn. When they sat up to discover who it was, Velune felt that they should have known. For there was Sterling, less lordly than usual, without armor and in naught but sleep clothes, sheepish at being seen. Hesitantly, Sterling joined them, stopping a few paces away, sleepiness and uncertainty leaving him awkwardly fidgeting as the others looked toward him.

"I. . . I didn't want to interrupt." Sterling said quietly, his voice slowly gaining its usual confidence as he continued. "Though I am curious as to why this is where you have gathered, and at this hour."

This time, Velune did not have a chance to even think about answering. "Our dear old friend here," Fina nudged Velune in the side, not far from where Fina rested her head. "needed to be somewhere that didn't involve pesky things like _walls_ and a _ceiling_. You know, those boring things." Sterling made a small sound of realization as he glanced to Velune, before looking back at Fina. "The rest of us came here to check on them, all of us on our own, great minds think alike kind of thing. Now, we are here to keep them company. And in my case, provide entertainment. Ta da!" Fina waved an arm, her friends practically hearing the triumphant strum that Fina would otherwise have made, if she was holding her guitar. 

"Oh. I see. That. . . makes sense." Sterling said slowly, thoughtfully. “How do you fare now, Velune? After today, I was quite concerned how this night would pass for you. Yet I am pleased to find that you seem well." 

"Much improved, thank you, Sterling." Velune said with a smile, only a little bit forced. "Not in the least because of dear friends such as you." Sterling seemed pleased with himself at this declaration, practically preening in happiness. 

“What brings you out here, paladon’t? Don’t you need your beauty sleep?” Fina quipped.

Sterling rolled his eyes at her, breathing deep before continuing, taking her first question in earnest and ignoring the second. “When I slept, it was only fitfully. Eventually, I dreamt that was needed, that I must awaken and join my friends. In my dream, I saw you here, and I was. . . called to leave sleep and make my way outside, and I dared not refuse to listen.” Sterling chuckled. “I do not know if this was a message from St. Cuthbert, guiding me to where I should be, or if it was just a lucky happenstance of my own mind. Regardless, I am glad of it, to know that you are more at ease, Velune.”

As great as Sterling’s joy was, it faded quickly, however, as his mind caught up with him and seemed to present him with a conundrum. With a pensive expression, Sterling seemed to be seriously weighing options, like he was planning out a battle strategy, which was a ridiculous idea in his current state. Velune was confused about what he was thinking of, until it became evident that he had made a decision. “I. . . I shall stand guard. Even near the inn, there is potential for danger, so someone should be keeping watch, just in case.” Sterling took a few steps farther away, standing at rapt attention and sweeping his gaze around the area.

It pulled at Velune’s heart that he chose this, or perhaps felt that he had to do so, rather than join them. Velune soon found that this thought was shared. Fina tugged on Velune’s arm, to get their attention, practically begging Velune in all but words to do what Velune very much wanted her to do anyway. Velune laughed, which was all the answer that Fina needed. 

“Lord Sterling Whitetower.” Fina said, her tone causing Sterling’s eyes to snap to her. Velune imagined that this was similar to how Lady Daria might sound when commanding or berating her son, a theory which was supported by the look Sterling gave her. “If you do not get your _pretty boy behind_ in our cozy cuddle pile soon, I _will_ send Betty to come get you and _make_ you join us. Not only would that be embarrassing for you, it would be very inconvenient for all of us, as we are perfectly comfy. So, for everyone’s sake, if you wouldn’t mind. . . .”

“ _All right, Fina._ ” Sterling said. His response had a bite to it at first, then his face and voice both softened, as Fina’s words, and what they truly meant, set in fully. “All. . . all right. If you want me to join. . . I. . . I would be delighted.” Velune found that they were not the only one laughing at this, as they were shaken on all sides by it, though they all were doing their best not to make noise, for Sterling’s sake. 

As Sterling inched closer, tentatively, Meltyre moved slightly to give Sterling space next to him on Betty’s left side, and Sterling slipped into the empty spot there, between Meltyre and Fina, fitting perfectly somehow. Meltyre once again did the same gesture in the air twice, with the same magical sound far off, before nudging Sterling. The wizard's grin gave Sterling the final encouragement he needed to settle in with a sigh.

“Now we’re talking! The gang’s all here! Now the pajama party can really get started!” Fina could not be still in her delight, causing several exclamations as the others shifted to not be rolled over or hit by the restless halfling. A growl from Betty finally got her to stop, just barely. “Sorry, sweetheart.” Fina said, ignoring the groans of the other three. “Anyway, now I can finish my story, at least.”

And so she did, to its epic conclusion. And afterward, there were many more: a rousing battle tale from Betty, a noble account of bravery from Sterling, even a humorous retelling from Meltyre of spellcraft gone awry while he was with his order. Each one enraptured Velune, caught up in their friends’ words. They found comfort in feeling Betty at their back, Fina by their feet, Meltyre and Sterling within easy reach. 

Though the day's events were still in the back of Velune’s mind, they no longer haunted them. Instead, their thoughts shifted between the stories being told and their memories with those who told them: of pain, and fear, and hardship, but much more of healing, and laughter, and growth. Friendship and love, open space and the presence of those dear to them, metaphorical and literal light, together rid Velune’s mind of the darkness and pressure, so that they were only a memory, not able to hurt them. Velune wished that they could express how much they had helped them, how grateful they were, to Betty, and Meltyre, and Fina, and Sterling. But as much as they wished this, deep in Velune’s heart, they understood this was not necessary, as their friends already knew, and felt the same. 

“Have I ever told you of the first adventure I had after leaving my abbey?” Velune asked, filling a brief lull after another story from Fina. 

“When you were young? I find that hard to picture, and I’m a professional at this sort of thing.” Fina joked. 

“Fina!” Sterling said, aghast. 

“Be nice.” Betty commanded Fina. 

“Boo.” Fina pouted.

“That’s all right, Fina. Since I am feeling a little closer to my _old_ self again,” Velune delighted in Fina’s chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind telling that one. If I can _remember_ that far back,” They returned Fina’s poking fun in kind, but quieted suddenly. “and if you want to hear it.”

“Of course we do, Friar.” Meltyre said, earnestly, echoed afterward by three other voices. 

“Well, then.” Velune straightened, thinking before beginning. “When I was young, I had studied much in the ways of Pelor and of the gods, growing in my skills and knowledge as a cleric. Though I had researched and written a great deal, I was still restless, desiring to do real good in the world. The leader of my abbey spoke to me, giving me purpose. I set out with little but my staff, my holy symbol, and my abilities, eager to leave and begin my true calling. At the time, I was confident that I was ready for whatever the world had to throw at me. Yet I soon found that I was not quite correct. . . .”

Velune told their story, the others listening attentively as they spoke. When they slowed their speech, and eventually fell asleep in the middle of the telling, none of them begrudged them for it, and soon did the same. 

Next Time, On Inn Between:

“After yesterday’s incident, I think we all need a well-deserved break. Don’t you think, Top Gun?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind having _one_ easy day, where no one is trying to _kill_ us and we aren’t in _immediate_ danger.”

“Is. . . Is that even possible with us? What do you think, Friar?”

“Tea.”

“Don’t think we can do anything till Velune gets their tea. Right, Velune?”

“Urrgh. Tea.”

“I think that was a yes, sweetheart. Fine, tea and breakfast, then a mini-vacation. What could possibly go wrong?”

“They look so peaceful when they’re sleeping. You almost forget that they’re all able to cause such destruction and chaos when they’re awake.”

“Gracious me, but that is an odd noise they are making. Perhaps I’ll get them all some blankets, make sure they don’t freeze.”

“I’ll let them sleep a little longer. Goodness knows they need it. And maybe I can have peace and quiet in the inn, for once.” 


End file.
